


Mini Fills

by TinderWulf



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Love, Mass Effect Kink Meme, Multi, Silly, Sleepy Shep, mini-fills
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-01 05:38:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10181840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinderWulf/pseuds/TinderWulf
Summary: A collection of drabbles and mini fills for prompts made on the Mass Effect Kink Meme, or ficlets I need to get out of my head.





	1. Grunt and the Pickle Jar

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing.
> 
> Not beta read.

He was on a mission. It had been four hours since he last consumed a meal and he was starving. He was a 'growing boy' as Shepard had stated. Grunt was still a little agitated that Shepard left him behind, again, in favor of the Salarian and Turian. Grunt was far more superior.

 _Oh, sweet, glorious pyjack!_ Pickles. These were a delicacy! The humans always gave him weird looks when he ate one. Ungrateful is what they are. Squishy and ungrateful of all his Battlemaster does for them. Including buying this human delicacy. Surely it put Shepard back several thousand credits each time she bought a new jar?

“Heh. Heh. Heh.” Grunt chuckled. “This is just what I need.”

He could already smell the bitter aroma and feel the juicy tingle against his tongue. He gripped the bottle, then the lid. Using very little strength, he made the mistake of using too much strength the first time, he gently turned the lid.

Nothing.

That's okay, it happens, Grunt muttered to himself. 

He put a little more effort into turning the lid.

Nothing again!

Grunt put every bit of strength he had into trying to open the lid to his prize. He'd seen the humans stick their tongue out and bite down, so maybe it would work for him? Once again, tongue out, he gave the jar another try.

Nothing.

Grunt growled loudly before thinking twice about throwing the jar in his grasp. Shepard said throwing things was childish. Unless it was a grenade. He gently set the pickles down on the cabinet and headed to the armory. He wanted a pickle now. So be it if he had to pick glass out of it. “Heh. Heh. Heh.”

–

When he rounded the corner he saw the quarian eating her tube of disgusting slop. “Move quarian,” Grunt commanded as he aimed his shotgun at the evil jar filled with mouth watering delight.

“What are you doing?” Tali screeched.

“I can't get the jar open and I'm hungry now!” Grunt replied, his anger quickly returning.

Tali sighed before tapping the lid with a finger and twisting it off without effort. 

“What?!” Grunt bellowed as he looked at Tali like she betrayed him. “You planned this!”

Tali laughed, “Really, Grunt? Superior krogan?” Tali laughed harder as she walked towards the elevator. “You couldn't even open a pickle jar....superior. Ha!” 

Her voice faded as the elevator door closed.

Surely this had been a set up? Grunt dropped his weight onto the stool next to the bar and stared at the opened jar of pickles. He almost couldn't being himself to eat one. 

Almost.


	2. FemShep/Kal and that pesky pollen

It was stupid. She is Commander Shepard, damn it! Sex pollen, Shepard chuckled humorlessly. Who knew it was a real thing. And poor Kal. They'd been the only two on the mission the quarians picked up. 

An abandoned lab.

That should've been the first clue. 

If the room they'd ended up in hadn't had a decontamination cycle, Kal would be dead instead of in the medbay. Shepard hadn't been gentle.

_She rolled her hips buring Kal deep inside of her as her teeth sank into his lip. Their moans were loud inside the small room._

 

“I'm so sorry, Kal,” Shepard repeated softly before leaving the medbay. 

Doctor Chakwas assured Shepard that Kal'Reegar would be fine. The geth had given the quarians a huge leap in medical advances for their immune systems. Not fast enough for Shepard though.

Shepard only visited the handsome man when he was sleeping. She was too ashamed to meet his eyes. It would be weeks before Kal'Reegar left the medbay.   
–  
The paper work post-war was ridiculous. Shepard was up to her eyeballs in datapads. She was going to take EDI up on her offer to help.

“Shepard.”

Shepard startled visibly, not expecting anyone to come to her cabin this late into the night cycle. Her heart rate sped up the second she realized the voice was unfilitered, and Kal's.

“What are you doing, Kal? Put your faceplate back on!”

He ignored her frantic command as he continued to remove his helmet gear, revealing his long, black locks. Oh, how Shepard loved his hair. And his eyes, his skin. His everything. She was completely crazy about the disrobing quarian in front of her.

“You didn't come see me tonight, Shepard,” Kal stated as he continued to open seals on his suit. “How is a man supposed to sleep when the woman that's ruined him for anyone else doesn't show up when she's expected to?”

He hadn't called her 'Ma'am', he always calls her 'Ma'am'! Shepard was torn between panicking and staring at every piece of flesh he exposed to her. He was beautiful. 

“I let you have your way with me several weeks ago, and don't think I didn't enjoy it,” Kal said as he lay the last of his suit aside. “On your knees, Shepard,” Kal ordered as Shepard dropped to the floor with a soft moan. “It's my turn to have my way with you. Do you understand?” Kal asked as he firmly gripped her chin.

_No, he's not angry. He's hungry._

“Yes, Sir,” Shepard replied.


	3. FemShep/Hackett

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Hackett wants to know why Shepard is still single.

Life was...better. It wasn't great, but Shepard couldn't complain about the lack of suicide missions during the last year. They were still in the beginning stages of post-war. Everyone was exhausted, but it was a happy exhaustion. A fearless exhaustion. 

Shepard's ship and family had been recovered fairly quickly after the Normandy had crashed landed. Now, the Normandy was used more as a political meeting place between leaders. The embassies were still in shambles. The keepers were working quickly but there was a lot of damage. 

“Ma'am? Admiral Hackett will see you now,” the asari receptionist stated.

With a nod and thank you, Shepard entered Hackett's office on his ship. These were the easy work meetings. Both Shepard and Hackett hated politics, both turned down the council position, and were both straight to business. 

This time was different. Hackett wasn't in his normal place, at his desk, surrounded by mounds of datapads and folders.

He was standing in front of the two-way mirror overlooking the makeshift training area.

“Sir?” Shepard asked while managing to hide the concern she felt.

“Shepard. Why have you not settled down?” Hackett asked quietly, lost in thought. “I overheard a few crewmen talking about your love life, or lack there of, several days ago. I know it's none of my business but I can't help but wonder why.”

Shepard froze where she stood, caught completely off-guard. Hackett was never personal. “Well, I was dead for a little bit.” Shepard joked with a chuckle that Hackett didn't return. With a sigh, she leaned against Hackett's desk, “I don't know, Sir. I'm scary? Too intimidating? My hair color makes certain species think that I'm evil? I honestly can't tell you other than I have a krogan son, full grown now, and I am now the mother of an orphaned 14 year old turian male. That's a lot for a person to take in.” 

Shepard rubbed her face and closed her eyes trying to will away the stress and utter loneliness she felt at the end of her work day. She continued quietly, “My crew is my family and they will always be a priority to me. My children are as much a priority to me as they are with my crew.” She let the defeat enter her voice, allowing herself to just feel for one moment, “We're too famous. Too well known. The war may have been fought by everyone, but not for nearly as long as for half the people on my ship. To put it plainly, Sir, we are too much for anyone.”

When she opened her eyes, Hackett was standing before her, only inches between them. His eyes were filled with understanding and a softness Shepard had seen on very rare occasions. It was...comforting. 

“Does that mean you're free tonight, Shepard?” Hackett asked with a small smirk.

“Uh...I've got cooking duty on the ship tonight, but yes after that,” Shepard replied as her heart rate kicked up and confusion set in.

“Excellent,” Hackett returned, stepping into Shepard's personal space while running his hands gently up Shepard's bare, scared arms before place a soft kiss on her surprised mouth. “I'll make arrangements with EDI and see you later today.”

Shepard wasn't sure how she got back to her ship, but there she was, standing in the empty cockpit with her mouth hanging open trying to understand what the hell just happened. And how long had he been interested in her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been gone for quite some time. Exhaustion happens when you have an almost 2 year old! I just wanted to say hi, "HI!!" and let you guys know how much I've missed you all! I'm a bit rusty because it's been a while since I got to write a fic, so please bare with me while I get my mind together. Mini fills seems to be all I have time for right now. Are there any odd Shep pairings you are interested in seeing? Leave a comment and let me know, it may inspire a mini fic!


	4. Shepsexual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink Meme fill, in which characters (any gender/sexual orientation) love FemSHep= ShepSexual

The sounds reaching his ears weren't the sounds of his quarters. The bubbling was different but not alarming. Almost comforting. As was the warm body sprawled across his chest. 

_Shepard._

He felt her stirring, her hands running along his abdomen. 

A sigh left his lips as she straddled him, sinking down easily over his length. Steve couldn't help but gently run his hands along her hips and waist, muscled and scarred, as she slowly rode him. He loved her. Perhaps not in the way he loved his late husband, but there was love for this woman. This beacon of hope.

His breathe hitched when the soft cries of her climax filled the room. Her body slowed as she looked down on him with the most tender smile he'd ever seen on her beautiful face.

Steve rolled them easily. He began thrusting into her as his lips met hers. He needed her to know she was important to him. His peak was near but he kept with the slow pace, pressing his forehead to hers as his orgasm spilled over. 

Shepard ran her hands over his back lovingly. Steve never thought that such a powerful woman could be filled with so much calm. So much love.

Nor did he think he would ever fall into bed with a woman. But she was Shepard, just Shepard. And she was all Steve needed.


	5. FemShep/Bray

Humans weren't attractive. At least, not like asari.

But Shepard? She was something else. Violence and calm. An oddity. A small, compared to him, ferocious, oddity.

“You may only have two eyes on me, Bray, but I can certainly feel them,” Shepard said over her shoulder. “I'm not here to take over Omega. Tell Aria to calm her shit.”

The batarian laughed quietly. “She knows you don't give a fuck about Omega, Shepard,” Bray said as he approached her. “Now that the war is won, I've been told to make sure no one harasses you.”

“Does that include staring at my ass?” Shepard asked as she crossed her arms across her armored chest and raised a brow.

“I forgot how blunt you were,” Bray said. “Staring at your ass is...what do you humans call it? Icing on the cake?”

Her laughter spilled over him and he knew he had a silly grin on his face. She said nothing as she finished reading over the supply list before signing off on it and handing it over to the dock worker. Then there was a flurry of activity behind the woman turning to face him with a smirk.

“So, Bray, when does your shift end?” she asked.

“Whenever you get back on your ship and stay there,” Bray replied easily.

His arms dropped to his sides when she looked up at him with a mischievous glint in her eyes. “So, what you're saying is: You're off work as soon as I cross the threshold into my ship?”

“Yes,” Bray replied as he tried to understand this newer side of her he's seeing.

“Would you like a brief tour of the Normandy, Bray?” Shepard asked as she took a step closer to him.

Bray's eyes widened. Many had begged to see inside the ship. “What all can I see?” He asked with an almost child-like curiosity.

With only inches between them she replied quietly, “Oh. Well two options really. We could go through the cargo bay or the main entrance, but either way you'll be in my bed in minutes.”

 _Holy fuck._ He truly had not expected that. By the way she was staring up at him with that smirk, she had to know he was shocked.

The Command deck of her vessel was a blur. There was no one on the deck when they rushed through to the elevator. Then Bray was picking her up and pushing her against the wall as their tongues battled and armor clanked to the floor.

Bray growled against Shepard's mouth as she used her body to push against Bray. He stumbled backwards out of the elevator with Shepard's legs wrapped tightly around his waist.

“Bed,” she said as she pulled back and nodded toward the only door on the floor.

Armor left a trail from the elevator to the bed. Clothes were thrown haphazardly across the room.

Moans and sighs filled the room for hours.

–

Bray was jerked awake by his beeping omnitool.

He quickly answered. “Bray.”

“You're late,” was the reply he got in greeting.

Bray held the omnitool up to make sure it was Aria. “Aria,” he replied, still trying to shake the fog from his brain..

“Shepard,” Aria purred. “I was wondering when you were going to put Bray out of his misery and finally bed him.”

A very naked Shepard laughed, “Good morning to you, too.”

“Bray's been working himself into exhaustion, Shepard,” Aria replied, not one bit put off my Shepard's nudity. “I do hope you are making him take a break from work and that's why you are holding my second in command captive.”

“But of course, Aria!” Shepard replied with a wolfish smile. “He couldn't take his eyes off of my ass so it was either fuck him, or knock him out.”

“You do have a rather nice ass, Shepard.” Aria teased with a small smile. It disappeared as quickly as it came. “Bray is on leave for as long as you're here.” She looked back to Bray, “Try not to kill him, Shepard. And please make sure the only explosions there are orgasms.” Bray groaned as Aria smirked and cut the call.

“You heard the Queen, Bray,” Shepard said as she straddled his hips. “Make me cum.”


	6. David/FemShep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sexy dress I'd love to have but could never bring myself to wear: [CLICK ME](http://www.chicme.com/pc/product_detail?productId=60e79bc4-170c-40d2-bea4-0e968556d407&utm_source=google&utm_sku=BK17002-r-M-ichic&gclid=CjwKEAjwvYPKBRCYr5GLgNCJ_jsSJABqwfw7qJOy6lkojMo3xUq6LkcHD6wz-a1xySbK1ogRB5r3HhoCt_Xw_wcB)

“Garrus, announce a forty-eight hour shore leave,” Shepard said through her comm as she exited the Normandy. 

She heard her XO's reply as she climbed into the skycar, careful not to bend over and show her bare ass to the Citadel.

Dressed to kill, Joker had said. 

More like she wasn't taking no for an answer. Humanities Councilor wasn't eating or sleeping, Hackett had told her. Anderson was under too much stress. 

_Do something about it, Shepard._ Hackett had told her with a twinkle in his eye. 

Now that was something Shepard could do. EDI had told her that Anderson was still in his Council Chamber. It was well past working hours so Shepard wasn't concerned about extra people milling about. 

Just the guards all over the place, none able to leave until Anderson did. 

Her attire drew many glances. A white halter dress with a plunging neckline and bare back. The slits up the sides accentuated her hips even though the dress was short. It barely covered the important bits. Nearly indecent. She bought white because the color screamed sensual even though the style screamed 'fuck me now'. 

Pairing it with gold heels made her feel like a goddess. 

Approaching the guard at the door of Anderson's office, she allowed the turian to take her in. She even spun slowly in a circle to let him see all of her. His rumble of desire was intoxicating. “Like what you see, turian?” she asked as she slid her fingers over her exposed thigh.

“You know I do, Commander,” he replied quietly. “On a mission?”

Shepard chuckled as she moved into the guards personal space, “You know I am. He needs rest and I aim to make sure he gets it.”

The guard did a quick survey of the area before he raised an armored hand brushed it across her waist and up across her nipple making her gasp, “I hope you'll come see me after your mission is complete,” he whispered as he leaned in to smell her, the scent of her arousal thick in the air.

Leaning forward, she ran her tongue along his mandible causing his quick intake of air. “It may be a few days,” she informed before leaning and bringing her omnitool up to give him her contact information. “For now, I need privacy. Have the guards stay away from here but secure the area. I don't need the humans spreading rumors about our leader,” she commanded, her business mask sliding effortlessly into place.

“Of course, Commander. Especially if it means we'll finally get to go home at a decent hour,” the guard said before giving her waist another teasing graze and calling out orders.

That was definitely one fine turian. Commanding and sexy. He would be very fun to bed.

Entering the office, Councilor Anderson was exactly where she expected him to be. Hunched over his desk reading reports. Reports that could wait until tomorrow.

“David,” she said softly, but loud enough to make his head jerk up from his datapad. His eyes followed her movement as he took her in from head to toe. 

“Shepard,” he replied huskily before meeting her eyes and letting his mask fall back into place. “What can I do for you?”

Oh, no that just wouldn't do. 

“You've been working too hard, David,” she said as leaned against the desk next to him, her bared upper thigh purposely brushing his sleeve, making his fingers twitch. “Not eating properly, not sleeping enough. People are getting worried.”

“There's a lot of work to do here, Shepard,” David replied as he leaned back resting his arms on the armrests of his chair.

It was the perfect opportunity she was looking for as she slid in between him and his desk, using very little effort to use her bottom to push the datapad back as she sat on top of his desk. The bobbing of his adams apple was not lost on her. He was nervous.

Digging her heel into the chair between his legs, she pulled him forward and leaned down to meet his eyes. “I named you Councilor because I knew you would approach politics like a soldier. I just didn't expect you to act like you were in the middle of battle.” She leaned back with an arm behind her as she used her feet to push Anderson's hands off the armrests. 

The look on his face would have made her laugh if she wasn't so aroused. He was lost, his arms dangle off the chair, her heeled feet easily taking their place on the arms of his chair. 

With her free hand, she slowly begin to lift the front of her dress. “Let's start with dinner, shall we?” she asked as she revealed herself to him. 

His response was immediate. A needy moan followed by his burying his face between her legs.

And Gods did it feel wonderful. His facial scruff was not gentle on her more intimate parts but his lips and tongue were glorious. He ate her like he was starving. Licking, sucking, and nibbling quickly had her nearing her orgasm but before she could fall over the edge he backed away. She growled before pushing his head back between her legs. His chuckle vibrated against her, making her moan wantonly. He brought her to the brink again before pulling away.

He sat back in his chair licking his lips and unbuckling his pants before pushing them over his hips.

She refused to be teased any longer. Before he could reach into a drawer, likely for a condom, she slid off the desk and into his lap, taking him inside her easily. Her legs dangled over the armrest making it difficult for her to move on her own. 

“Damn it, Shepard,” David growled though there was only desire in his eyes. 

Shepard let her head fall back as she moaned when he ground his hips up into her. She hissed when the colder hair caressed her nipples as David exposed her breasts. She ground herself onto him slowly as he touched and tasted everything he could. Her orgasm began to build again as his lips trailed up her neck leaving behind red teeth marks. Not that she was complaining. Quite the opposite. 

It wasn't until his lips met hers that the urgency returned. The taste of herself on him was highly arousing. Moaning into his mouth, his hands tight on her hips, she kicked up the pace. 

Then she was crying out as the waves of euphoria washed over her. David helped her move her hips as her orgasm faded and she fell limp against him. Then she was being lifted, his arms under her legs, keeping them spread as he lay her on his desk. The metal was cold against her back but the movement of his hips took the sting out. 

“Do you have any idea how long I've wanted you like this, Shepard,” he said as he thrust hard into her. 

She used her hands to grip the edge of the desk to keep herself from sliding up the desk as he roughly took her. “Any other fantasies I should know about?” she gasped out between thrusts.

“Just one,” he growled as his thrusts became erratic. Then he pulled her hard to him as he filled her with his seed, his moans low and soft as he twitched inside of her. “And now that's reality too,” he said roughly as he removed himself from her.

David helped her stand and redress before he tucked himself away and righted his pants.

“Now, how about we get some nourishment before you take me back to your apartment,” Shepard said as David gathered his things. “Since you'll be taking tomorrow off, I mean.”

“That's so?” David asked with a smirk. 

“Well, I could go ask your turian guard to fuck the stress out of me,” Shepard teased before walking through the door.

“Not this time, Shepard,” David replied with a smack to her ass before they came into view of the guard in question.

Shepard winked at the guard while Anderson was telling them to take the following day off. He had no plans to leave his apartment.

The guard just shook his head in amusement as the pair walked off, Shepard offering the turian a future promise with the sway of her hips.


	7. Sleepy Shep

The rumors seemed odd, especially for someone as highly trained as Commander Shepard.

Thane hadn't been on board long before Garrus pulled him aside to warn him.

_“Hey, Krios?” the turian says as he approaches me. “You should know that Shepard, well...she falls asleep anywhere. And everywhere.” His mandibles twitch against his face as amusement fills his eyes. “Sometimes she even comes to our bunks. Not everyone, of course, just a few of the squad. Please don't shoot her.” I nod before he turns to return to the mess hall._

The first time was when she was installing something outside his vent. Some kind of filter repair that he really wasn't familiar with. Thane was surprised she was. EDI had informed him that Shepard had fallen asleep in the vent.

The second time was when he found her under the Hammerhead. The repairs had been boring, Thane supposed.

Another incident was when he went to talk to Zaeed, but he hadn't made it very far into the room before he realized Shepard was snoring on the merc's cot and the man himself was asleep on the floor near the cot. The older man was even fully dressed. Perhaps in quiet he showed more respect than when in public. It still confuses Thane.

Then there was the more embarrassing time that Thane had walked into Shepard's cabin to speak with her but was met Garrus and Shepard in bed together.

_I quickly enter, the question on my lips when I look up to find Officer Vakarian laying on Shepard's bed with a sleeping Shepard's sprawled across his naked body. I freeze, shocked and embarrassed for intruding. I bow and mutter an apology._

_“Wait!” Garrus whispers loudly. I turn around and hope I do my best to mask my embarrassment and slight arousal. “She fell asleep right after, I was just debating on who to ask to help me.”_

_“Help with what, Officer Vakarian,” I ask, slightly confused._

_His mandibles twitch against his face as he avoids eye contact, “My plates will scrape her more than they already have if I move with her.”_

_Ah. He's embarrassed._

_“I see.” I reply as I move to stand over the pair. “I will lift her up and you will scoot out.”_

_“I'm ready,” Garrus replies before he nuzzles the top of his bedmates head._

_I quickly lift the sleeping woman as the turian moves out from under her as gently as possible. I lay her back down and quickly remove my hands from her soft, naked form. She sighs and rolls onto her back as I stand over her. I see everything. Scars and muscles._

_“Shit,” Officer Vakarian said as he eyed his lover. “She's pretty scratched up.”_

_I suddenly noticed the welts and scraps along her body. Her beauty was too distracting._

_The turian hands me a packet of medigel and motions for me to doctor one side of her body while he does the other._

_“You might as well call me, Garrus,” he says as they apply the gel._

Thane chuckles as he exits the memory causing the woman sprawled across him to growl in her sleep. It would seem the sleeping arrangements for himself, Shepard, and Garrus were odd. Either Garrus or Thane would hunt Shepard down and take her to her cabin where the other awaited. It seemed to be the only way to keep Shepard from sleep walking into someone's bed.

Of course being sandwiched in between Thane and Garrus in a bed meant for two made it easier for the men to feel her if she tried to get up. It took very little coaxing to get her back in between them.

Very enjoyable coaxing, Thane thought as Shepard’s hand trailed down his waist and Garrus growled behind Shepard.


	8. Wrex/FemShep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive me if I posted this in another fic. It's 2 years old and I just found it in my folder of 'Needs to be posted'. 
> 
> From Wrex's POV.

She always looked so small when she slept. Fragile.

The glow of the lights made her normally creamy skin appear red. As red as his head plate. While his favorite color was even more beautiful bathed across her, it made her skin look flawless. Wrex knew better.

The scar on her hip from Virmire where Saren's hoverboard clipped her was gone. Not because of the light, but because of her previous employer. All her familiar scars were gone.

It bothered him far more than he let her think.

Now he mapped and memorized her new scars. The excuse he always gave her when he took his time with her was that he wanted to know each story that came with it.

But in actuality, it was a desperate attempt to relearn everything about her flesh...to reconnect with the memories that had littered her body. Memories he'd been a part of.

Now, a puckered bullet wound replaced the scar on her hip. A shrapnel wound from hunting the Shadow Broker that was on her thigh replaced that of a knife slash from a desperate merc.

No old wounds. All new wounds. None he got to celebrate being part of. None he got to brag about.

A new scar along her brow was the _trophy_ her clone had gifted her with. They joked about it several times, but Wrex knew it bothered her. The pain of innocents always did. The confrontation Wrex had witnessed when Shepard questioned Miranda confirmed his suspicions. What had startled him was that Miranda hadn’t known anything about a clone and the guilt the woman carried after she watched the clone kill herself. 

Wrex lay in Shepard’s bed under the harsh red lighting on the Normandy, enjoying a few hours of relaxation before heading back to Tuchanka. He wasn’t thrilled about leaving her behind again. She always found the best battles. Hopefully, with time, the last battles. There was no way he would miss the final battle. He would fight the last fight with her even if they were on different part of her world…and then…

IF they survived, Wrex would be ready for peace. For children and laughter. For whatever amount of time he could get with this small, powerful human that lay curled against him. And for any new memories that marked her body.


	9. FemShep/Garrus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If this is posted in another one of my fics, I apologize! It's been sitting in my "Needs to be posted" folder since May!
> 
> Not beta read.

There was nothing truly new about fighting hordes of husks. Vega was the only thing that made it feel different. His sarcasm was enjoyable, yes, but he wasn’t Garrus. Or Wrex. Then there was Tali and her drone. Shepard never thought she’d miss that little thing. 

Having Liara with her was nice, she’d missed fighting next to her. 

“Where the hell are we going to find this Primarch, Commander?”

Shepard sighed. Vega never shut up. “They’re looking for him. Until they find him, we help with what we can to complete our mission.”

Palaven was burning. But thankfully, Garrus’ well-timed entranced calmed her nerves. She’d been close to asking the General to locate him. She would’ve gone to Palaven to find him if that’s where he was. Hell hath no fury like a woman rescuing her beloved.

It took some doing, and quite a bit of sarcastic comments to get to the Primarch. Vega hadn’t said much. Shepard wasn’t sure if he was impressed with Garrus’ skills or just trying to keep up with two very hardened warriors. It was easy to forget they’d been doing this dance for years and Vega was new to the abominations that the reapers could create. 

Once the Primarch was safe, Shepard stepped away to overlook the moon before looking up at Palaven. She’d hoped to see it one day. Perhaps she still can if she survives the reapers. If they defeat the reapers. 

“Shepard.” A voice rumbled quietly from behind.

“Garrus,” she replied softly.

“Are you okay?”

She looked away from the chaos of the planet to meet his gaze. “Yeah. I was just thinking about your planet.” She chuckled without humor. “And how I would have ripped anything apart to get to you if you were there.”

Garrus’ mandible flared in a small smile before she returned her eyes upon the bright orange spot that was Garrus’ home. He said nothing as he looked to Palaven. He didn’t need to. 

“Garrus?” Shepard asked quietly as she let her arms drop to her sides.

“Hmm?”

“Would you be too terribly embarrassed if I kissed you in front of all these soldiers you outrank?”

Garrus laughed outright as he turned toward Shepard. “Not even a little bit, Shepard.”

She smiled. “Good.”

She jumped up into his arms, expecting him to catch her and wrap his arms around her back as she wrapped hers around his armored carapace. He didn’t disappoint. 

Pressing her forehead to his she whispered, “I’ve missed you.”

His arms tightened around her, “I missed you too, Shepard.”

The kiss was calm, relieved, as they reacquainted themselves with one another. Just happy they found each other again in all the chaos. 

“Shit,” Shepard said, blushing, when everyone started cat-calling and clapping. 

Garrus laughed as he pressed his forehead to hers again, “Welcome to Manae, Commander.”


	10. FemShep/Hackett

The air shifted when she walked in. It always did, Hackett noticed.

Men and women alike always looked in her direction. He knew they couldn't help it, Hackett couldn't either. The aura that surrounded her screamed power.

Awe-inspiring power.

Of course, her current attire left little to the imagination. Short black skirt that left her impossibly long legs bare for all to see. Her top dipping between her cleavage, but loose enough to make those she passed lick their lips with desire. And her feet bare. That was unexpected.

It was nearly hypnotic. Until he noticed her intense gaze was on him and her bare feet were bringing her straight to him. It made his pulse jump and his breaths come in short rasps. Her eyes always found him in a filled room. He couldn't help the thrill he felt every time it did.

She was beautiful, but way out of Hackett's league. That didn't stop him from appreciating the view.

“A word, Admiral? Now,” Shepard demanded as soon as she was in speaking distance. All eyes turned away, afraid to be caught gazing at her in her current mood.

There was no telling what this was about. He would find out soon enough and likely be at the receiving end of her anger. “Of course, Spectre,” Hackett replied coolly.

New Arcturus Bar held little extra's. However, the storage room was always open to him for unexpected business that couldn't wait. He rarely needed use of it.

Hackett escorted her inside the room before locking the door behind them. Before he could speak, Shepard’s mouth was on his. Surprise made him freeze in place before her impatient growl spurred him to action.

This was a very new development. But certainly not one he would let pass him by.

“Admiral?” Shepard whispered.

“Steven,” he replied wanting to hear it roll from her tongue as he untied the strings holding her blouse up behind her neck. “You've been drinking,” he stated though he didn't stop.

“As have you,” she replied before she whimpered as his mouth teased her nipple. “Would you deny me release, Steven?” she asked huskily.

“No,” he replied before diving back in to explore her mouth. Only an idiot would deny her.

Her hands worked quickly opening his button down shirt and pushing his pants and underwear over his hips and landing on the floor.

Moaning into her mouth, he pulled her skirt up to reveal nothing but skin. “Temptress,” he whispered before lifting her onto a crate and pushing himself into her.

Shepard leaned back on her hands as she tilted her hips with his thrusts. Hackett watched her hungrily as her body strained and moved with his. Then she was shuddering as her climax washed over her body. Hackett wasn't far behind as he selfishly poured himself inside her.

They redressed quietly but as Shepard turned to leave, Hackett grabbed her by the waist and jerked her back to him.

“I'm not done with you, Shepard,” he said against her ear. “I know where you're going next and I know who you bed there,” he felt her shudder beneath his grasp. “Make sure my scent is on you when you see Sparatus. You'll be glad you did,” Hackett added as his hand moved between her legs to rub her clit before bringing his fingers to her mouth. “Lick,” he ordered. Like a good soldier, she did so with a pleased hum. “Good girl,” he whispered. “Take another turian lover, a drell lover, and hell...a batarian lover for all I care, but I am the only human you will bed from here on out. Do I make myself clear?”

“Yes, Steven,” she replied, breathless.

“My name sounds amazing coming from your lips, Shepard,” Hackett said with a nip to her ear. “Now go or you'll miss your time slot to leave.” As she once again reached to palm the door open he continued, “I’ll be seeing you soon, Shepard.”

Hackett wasn’t a fool. Shepard had lovers all over the place. He just never expected to be one of them. Though his assumption was correct. She craved older, more experienced men. And she enjoyed taking orders as well as making them.

He’d been keeping track of her through the years, mostly just to quell rumors. He’d forgotten most of the names, though he knew Chellick, Kuhoku, Sparatus, Victus, Anderson, Vakarian Sr., Oraka, and Wrex. Just to name a few. Though the one that truly stood out was the Justicar. Simply because the asari wasn’t a man.

Now Shepard was on her way to Sparatus for some kind of ceremony. Hackett knew the councilor was married, so he didn’t have to worry about the turian claiming Shepard. Vakarian Sr. wasn’t interested in taking a human as a mate, but the other turians Hackett wasn’t sure about.

Admittedly, he decided he wasn't going to lose what he just got. There was no way in hell she'd settle down with anyone but him.

And he would convince her one way or another.


	11. Kissing Shep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small fill for the kink meme where Shepard kisses everyone.

Mordin had heard of the famous Commander’s affectionate displays. But he and his fellow scientists had written them off as rumors. After all of the studies, they never found evidence of human’s kissing anyone outside of family or their chosen mate.

Until he took the position on the Normandy. 

His former colleagues were very interested in the information he was gathering on the subject.

“You kiss wonderfully, Gardner,” Mordin heard her whisper to this ships cook before the sound of her sigh had him peeking around the corner.  
Vakarian paid the pair no mind as he dug around in the cabinets for food while Gardner had Shepard pinned against the island, his hands buried in her hair.  
-  
Garrus knew people were different, and Shepard was no exception. She found stress relief from the simple act of kissing. Or what Joker called making-out. But even Joker enjoyed the occasional session with Shepard, even if he denied it. 

It was no surprise to exit the main battery to find his commanding officer in what some people would call a compromising position. But it helped her, so to him it wasn’t any different than sparring.  
-  
Ken was a little flabbergasted when Shepard pressed her lips to his. But that was quickly overshadowed as he watched Shepard do the same to Gabby before both women sighed and deepened the kiss. He quickly locked Gabby’s terminal as Shepard walked the brunette backwards before easily hefting her up to set that beautiful rear where Ken’s hand had been but a moment before. This view would definitely help him later. In private.   
-  
Shepard stood in front of Legion. Where the hell was his mouth? Was he even a he? That really didn’t matter, but she did have preferences for the mouth. The plates above his light expanded briefly before he tilited his head sideways. Not unlike a curious puppy.

His neck was out of the question. That was too intimate. Fucking shit, all he had was an eye and a neck. There was nothing that resembled his mouth. His voice came from his chest near the hole.

Fuck it, she thought, as she stood on her tiptoes and kissed the frozen geth’s light. His surprised digital screech was a little endearing. As was the widening of his optic before she kissed him again and skipped from the AI Core.

Not realizing she left behind a lip smudge on his eye.  
-  
Kal had experienced many, many things in his forty years, but having a human woman splayed across him with her tongue deliciously in his mouth was certainly not one.

The lazy intimacy was strange. And he was likely to get a fever, but her relaxed sigh kept him from breaking the kiss.

It wasn’t until much later, when Tali appeared in the loft, that he thought maybe he had errored.

“This isn’t what it looks like, Ma’am,” he told her, his voice free from the mask.

Tali tilted her head sideways before replying, “It looks like that you kissed Shepard’s stress away, effectively allowing her to get some rest.”

“It’s exactly what it looks like, Ma’am”, he returned.

“It’s best not to move until she move’s off of you or it’ll wake her up,” Tali told him before dimming the lights and exiting the room.

Wait, how did she know such intimate details?  
-  
“Hey, Mordin,” Shepard said in greeting as she entered the lab. “Do you have that information I asked for?”

“Yes, but have question.”

“Shoot,” she replied.

“Seen you kiss almost everyone on ship. But not me, why?”

“Are you jealous, Mordin?” Shepard asked with a smile. 

Mordin expelled air, crossing his arms across his slim waist. “Yes. Am not attractive?”

“Kissing isn’t sexual for me,” Shepard replied.

“Because my mouth wider than other species?”

“No,” she told him as she leaned her hip against his table. “It’s because you’re never free.”

“Oh.” Mordin replied dumbly. “Have time now. Can offer several ways to deal with stress.”

“Show me, Professor,” Shepard said as Mordin pressed his tall, thin body against hers.


	12. FemShep/Conrad Verner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fill for the kinkmeme on dreamwidth

This couldn’t be happening, she thought. There was no was she’d lost, no fucking way. It was a sure win!

“You’re lying,” she growled. “EDI?”

“I’m sorry, Commander,” EDI responded gently. “I’ve checked every possible source, including the live feeds…”

“I get it!” Shepard said before groaning. How could this possibly happen? She never made a bet if it wasn’t a sure thing. 

With a defeated sigh, she walked back down the ramp, Joker’s laughter following her all the way to the elevator. She’d pay up, even if she didn’t like it. 

Commander Shepard had to bed Conrad Verner.

-

Finding Conrad had been a little more difficult than she expected. Getting in to the casino had been a breeze. They didn’t even let her pay. 

Shepard followed him around the casino, hanging back just enough to not look like a crazed fan. But he knew she was following him. He was getting red and nervous. 

“Um, Commander?”

Gods this felt so wrong. “Hello, Conrad.”

“I’ve been good, I mean, I haven’t gotten into any trouble lately…”

Of course he thought she was there because he’d ended up in some kind of trouble. But to be fair, that was usually how they met. “You have been a good boy,” she replied, Conrad’s smile shy and his face darkening in pleasure. Huh. This may be a lot easier than she thought. “I thought I’d reward you for keeping up your end of our bargain.”

“Oh?” He asked, his eyes wide and oh so innocent. “What kind of reward?”

“That depends,” she replied with a flirty smile. “Are you busy?”

“No,” he replied. “I had a date but she couldn’t make it.”

Dear Goddess, this just wasn’t fair. He was so completely oblivious. “How about you take me home with you and let me give you that reward?” She whispered.

“Oh, wow!”

 _I’m not going to survive this. I’ll kill him before I even get him naked._ She really hoped he wasn’t a virgin.

Conrad talked all the way to his apartment. He, surprisingly, stayed in a nice building. But nothing could have prepared her for what was inside.

A floor to ceiling _holo_ of Commander Jane Shepard, Extinguisher of Evil. And then it changed, and holy shit this was so embarrassing. She was staring at herself in a sports bra and spanx, muscles bulging, and her widow laying lazily over her shoulder. Complete with a shit-eating grin. That was enough, she didn’t need to see more.

“Bedroom?” She asked.

“Why?” Conrad returned blankly.

“For your reward,” Shepard explained.

“Reward in the bedroom?” Conrad asked, his brows pressed together in confusion.

“Sex, Conrad,” Shepard said flatly. “Do you want to have sex?” Shepard stared at him with his mouth hanging open. Holy fucking shit this was ridiculous. “Please tell me you know what sex is?”

“Uh, yes,” he said quietly.

“Have you had sex?” He’s a genius. Why is she having to talk to him like he’s not?

“You think I’m stupid…” he told her, his shoulders drooping. 

Fucking hell. “No, I just want to be clear so that there’s no confusion.” Just be a little softer, Shepard. Don’t be an asshole to the poor guy. 

Before she could blink, his mouth was on hers, his hands grasping her ass before he lifted her against him. That was a little impressive, if she was honest. Oh goddess he was stacked under his clothes. 

“Bed,” she whispered against his mouth.

“Eventually,” he told her, his voice deep and aroused. But before she could compare this voice to his normal voice, he was wrapping her legs around his waist, her dress jerked above her hips and panties ripped. It all happened so quickly.

Then her worry about the speed vanished when she felt him begin to enter her.

Conrad Verner was hung. And gods it was thick, so wonderfully, perfectly thick.

Shepard whimpered when he pushed in a little too quickly, his soft apologies against her ear as he waited for her to adjust.

When she thought she could take no more, he hilted and stilled as he kissed her again. She couldn’t help but sigh as he kissed her so thoroughly. He could kiss unlike anyone she’s ever kissed. His lips soft and moist, but controlled. Even his breathing was controlled, like he was just relaxed. Like he wasn’t balls deep inside of her. 

Impressive, but a little insulting. 

She growled into his mouth before rolling her hips. She gasped when he grabbed her ass and thrust hard into her. Moaned when he did it again.

“Fuck,” she breathed, her fingers digging into to his shoulders as he fucked her hard. But before she could start to feel the pleasure coiling in her core, he moaned through his release. 

Such a nice cock too, she was sorely disappointed. Her head hit the metal wall in a thud as she waited for Conrad to release her.

“Now that that’s out of the way,” he told her as he turned and walked down the hall.

“Um, what?” She asked him, confused.

“I’m not done with you, Commander,” he said, his voice still impossibly deep. In fact it was attractive. Arousing. 

-

Three orgasms.

Conrad Verner, stalker fan, gave her the most orgasms she’s ever had in one crazy session of sex. She almost felt bad for dressing while he was asleep. 

“Shepard?” he whispered drowsily.

“I should go,” she told him gently. Damn it she felt bad.

The man nodded his head before standing to join her in the doorway. “I’ve got more,” he told her as he pulled her to him. “If you want more.” How was his voice so deep now?

“Conrad,” she moaned. “I can barely walk as it is.”

He chuckled, “Another time?”

“Hell yes,” she told him before standing on her tiptoes to kiss him goodbye. 

Shepard chuckled to herself as she left the apartment building. Annoying fan is a sex god. 

-

“I have confirmation that Shepard paid her bet,” Kasumi said before activating her cloak and slipping back into the building.

[Anything good?] Joker asked.

Kasumi said nothing as she sent the holo she took of Conrad. The man really needed to keep his curtains closed. It was impressive, she had to admit. Conrad Verner was a deliciously attractive man.

[Holy shit,] Joker squeaked. 

“Don’t be jealous, Joker,” she quipped.

[How can I not? Look how big his…]

“Now that there’s confirmation,” Kasumi interrupted. “Which one of you are going to tell Shepard that you lied and she actually won the bet?”


End file.
